


В белом

by FandomMattGroening



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening





	В белом

Что такое смерть, Эстер?  
Это просто фокус. Вот ты есть, а теперь тебя нет, ты исчезаешь, и никто не может знать, где ты теперь.  
Фокус, секрет которого я пока не разгадал.   
Но где бы ни находился конец того тайного тоннеля, я не устаю обращаться к тебе каждый день. Кто-то скажет, что виной всему лечебная марихуана, но я знаю, что причина — любовь.  
Ведь самое невероятное волшебство, которое я видел в своей жизни, это была твоя улыбка.  
Ужасно, что я даже не могу вспомнить, во что ты была одета в нашу первую встречу. Мне кажется, Эстер, что ты была вся в белом — во всяком случае, я видел только сияние. Преступная невнимательность для фокусника, но вполне простительная для мужчины и просто влюбленного идиота.

Я думал, что свет исчез из моей жизни, когда ты ушла, оставив о себе только воспоминания.  
Но я встретил Лизу.  
Она удивительная, и я часто думаю о тех временах, когда мы мечтали о ребенке. Ты хотела девочку, а я — мальчика. Но кто сказал, что женщины годятся лишь для того, чтобы метать в них ножи или распиливать на потеху публике?  
Ты бы гордилась такой дочерью, как Лиза — умной и сильной, настоящей маленькой волшебницей.  
Магия умирает, когда ее некому передать, уходит в другой мир вместе с фокусником. Но я уверен, что мои чудеса теперь получили новую жизнь.  
Настоящее чудо — это любовь.  
Настоящее чудо — принятие и прощение.  
И если ты показала мне первое, то Лиза — научила второму.  
После стольких лет жизни прошлым мне кажется, что я сделал что-то по-настоящему достойное.

Мне необязательно видеть выступление Великой Симпсины, ведь я уверен — она прекрасна.  
Пока в зале гремят аплодисменты и публика восторженно ахает, я сижу здесь, в пустом зале за сценой.  
Всего несколько вдохов, небольшая хитрость — медицинский эфир, чтобы ты пришла ко мне.  
Сегодня ты в розовом, Эстер, лишь белокурые волосы сияют, словно нимб.  
— Привет, Харви, — говоришь ты.   
Вот так просто, никаких Великих Раймондо, мы с тобой — лишь Харви и Эстер.   
Ты даешь мне свою тонкую, почти прозрачную руку, и мы танцуем. И будем кружиться в пустом помещении, пока не стихнут овации там, снаружи. А затем я обниму нашу девочку и обязательно скажу ей, что она — самая лучшая.  
Уверен, ты тоже так думаешь.

Я знаю, Эстер, что осталось не так уж и долго. Скоро ты придешь ко мне вся в белом.  
— Пойдем, Харви, — скажешь ты. — Пришла пора узнать секрет самого главного фокуса.

Тогда я сожму твою ладонь и без страха шагну в белое сияние.   
Оставлю на столе часы на цепочке с твоей фотографией внутри.  
Сундук с магическим инвентарем в углу комнаты.  
Шляпу с кроликом.  
Два десятка старых афиш.  
Все подумают: ушел, скоро вернется.  
А я исчезну — навсегда.


End file.
